


Fighting Uncertainties

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Sometimes, things truly need to be said.





	Fighting Uncertainties

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day sixteen.**

**Fighting Uncertainties**

The first time it happened has been after Rose’s whine of them always needing to pretend they were a couple.

“Since when is this a problem?” The Doctor looked at her curiously with a knowing smile.

“Since your regeneration, actually, Doctor.”

“How so?” 

Was he doing something wrong?

“You keep behaving like Jack at times, flirting with women almost-”

“Are you jealous?” He blinked at her innocently, surprised about the blush now colouring her cheeks.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “You keep telling me you care about me, then go and send mixed signals to all those women around.”

“What do you want me to do?” The Doctor was surprisingly calm. “To keep telling everyone willing to listen we’re a couple?”

She exhaled. “If only to stop from all these women from gawking at you lustfully,” Rose spoke evenly.

The Doctor was surprised. “You must know I hardly ever notice these things! In fact, I’d rather we talked about something else!”

Rose blinked. “For example?”

“Christmas? Don’t you think it’s about time for us to start decorating the TARDIS?”

The girl beamed at him. “For a moment there, I thought you’d never think about it!”

“Oh, you know me!” The Time Lord sighed in relief, expecting a change of topic was going to take Rose’s mind away from the uncomfortable subject. “I love getting ready for Christmas!”

The girl rolled her eyes at him. “As for me, I love not being lied to.”

The Doctor was puzzled. “You  _ know  _ I love it! I know you love the Christmas preparations just as much as I do!”

Rose shrugged. “Evading a discussion is not fair.”

“What kind of a discussion? I intend to allow you to do whatever you want when decorating the ship, Rose,” he assured her.

The girl sighed quietly.  _ Does my going through all this pain when becoming one of your kind no longer matter to you? _

The Doctor froze in place, remembering she avoided using telepathy at all costs when they were alone.

_ Rose? What is it? _

“The last thing I imagined when you were speaking of the positive aspects of living as a Time Lady on Earth was you ignoring my opinion.”

_ I am never ignoring what you have to say, Rose. Maybe I don’t know how to react to it. Trust me, you are the most important person in my life! _

Rose beamed at the Doctor.  _ Could you say that to Mum? _

The Doctor gulped. “What-“  _ What do you mean? _

The girl smiled at him sweetly. “If you want to risk your health, go ahead. I mean you should tell her what you think about me.”

_ This is cheating, Rose. I can’t tell you how I feel to your face, how am I going to tell it to Jackie? _

Rose blinked at him.  _ Christmas is still quite a while away. You will think of something! _

 

The Doctor did not wait for very long, admitting his feelings straight to Rose instead.

 


End file.
